


By your side

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from CoHF after Magnus, Alec and the rest are send back to earth from Edom. Takes place before the roof scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but never uploaded it. So here it is ^^.

When Alec saw they were back in Idris, relief washed over him. He was home, not New York home, but earth home. He was still holding on to Magnus and had no intention of letting him go. In the corner of his eyes he could see Jace comforting Clary and Isabelle trying to hold back her own tears. Jocelyn was talking to her. He watched the scene evolve for a while before he felt Magnus’s knees give out from underneath him.

“Come on.” Alec said, “let’s get you somewhere out of sight. Then I can give you my strength.” He could see Magnus smile a little at that.

“A bed will do just fine too.” He said softly. Alec thought about where to take Magnus, back to his place or back to the warlock house. He had only been to the warlock house once but in the end that seemed like the better choice. He and Magnus would be alone there and Alec wanted to stay by Magnus’s side.

“How’s he doing?” Luke asked. Alec hadn’t even seen him approach. Luke looked worried, which Alec understood, given Magnus appearance.

“I’m taking him to a bed so he can rest.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m glad he has someone like you looking after him.” Luke clapped his hand on Alec’s shoulder before he walked towards Jocelyn holding a, now, weeping Isabelle.  Alec wished he could be holding his sister but he needed to take of Magnus first. When his parents came into view Alec avoided their gaze and walked down the street with Magnus still holding on to him.

The warlock house was exactly like Alec remembered. None of the internal design had been changed.

“Second room on the right.” Magnus said as he and Alec made it up the wooden stairs.

“I remember.” Alec said, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. He remembered Magnus’s room just perfectly fine. That night, a few months ago, was hard to forget.  Alec opened the door to Magnus’s room and flicked on the light. A soft yellow glow alit the room. The room was like it had been before, even the red sheets were still the same. Alec walked Magnus to the bed and softly sat him down. Magnus let himself fall back on the bed. He was truly exhausted. Alec didn’t really know what do right now. More than anything he wanted to stay. He had come so close to losing Magnus that the idea of not being by his side made him feel very uncomfortable.  He heard Magnus sigh. “Magnus?” Alec asked quietly. “Are you sleeping?” But Magnus did not answer. Alec approached the bed, trying not to make any noise. Magnus’s eyes were closed and his blouse had been undone. Alec wanted to touch Magnus. So he carefully brushed his hand over Magnus’s cheek and ran his other hand through Magnus’s  hair. Even in the yellow light Magnus looked pale. Alec guessed he probably should go home. There was no chair in the room for him to sit on to watch over Magnus and Alec wasn’t sure that he should have done that even if there was. When Alec was about to get up from his knees, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“Don’t go.” Magnus whispered. _So he hadn’t been asleep_ , Alec thought. Alec blushed a little when he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. “Stay.” Magnus looked at him, a mix of sadness and despair in his eyes. A look Alec didn’t like to see and wanted to erase desperately.

“My clothes are all filthy.” He said, not sure why he was making a semi-excuse not to stay.

“So are mine. I’ve been wearing them for god knows how many days.” Magnus lifted himself up to sit straight on the bed. “I should probably take them off.” Alec saw Magnus take of his blouse, revealing his naked torso. Alec couldn’t help but stare. Magnus was beautiful, in every way. When Magnus was in nothing but his underwear, he looked at Alec and got under the cover of the satin red sheets.

Alec knew what Magnus was hinting at, but he found himself hesitant. After all, things between them were still uncertain. But then again, Alec’s need for being by Magnus’s side was enormous. Huge, to an extent Alec had never known you could need something. So slowly Alec took off his gear, placing his weapons neatly on the cupboard. Then he took off his shoes and his pants. He could feel Magnus’s eyes upon him and it made him blush and nerves at the same time. Finally he removed his shirt and welcomed the chill of the air on his skin. He turned around and faced Magnus, who had pulled up the sheets. Alec got underneath them and instinctively placed his head on Magnus bare chest and draped an arm over his middle. It took him a few second to realise what he was doing but before he could withdraw he felt Magnus’s arms embrace him, holding him tightly in place. Alec was a little tense at first but after a small kiss on the head he relaxed. Yes, this was where he belonged. Alec listened to the steady beat of Magnus’s heart, felt Magnus’s breath graze his forehead ever so slightly. All this could have been lost forever, Alec thought. No more heartbeat to listen to,  no more warm embraces. Alec had come so close, too close to losing it all forever. Alec thought of Simon, selfless Simon, sacrificing his immortality, his memories so Magnus wouldn’t die. So, before Alec fell asleep he vowed to protect Simon for the rest of his life. It was the least he could do.


End file.
